In conventional wireless network data transmission processes, after a communication link is established between the wireless terminal and a wireless network (i.e., it is in a DCH (Dedicated Channel) state), the wireless network provides a dedicated communication link for a user of a wireless terminal device to send and receive data. To ensure normal interaction of communication data, after the user sends data to a wireless network side, the wireless terminal device keeps its uplink (i.e., from the wireless terminal device to the wireless network side) power amplifier (hereinafter referred to as “PA”) in an “on” state for a relatively long period of time. The PA may amplify the power of data sent from the wireless terminal to the wireless network side. To ensure link quality in this period of time, the terminal device sends test report data at intervals, and turns off the PA until use of the DCH link is timed out. This timeout period is generally decided by the network, and is usually between 10 seconds to 60 seconds according to different standards, required multiplexing modes, and capacity configurations of the wireless network. In this period of time, a conventional wireless terminal device keeps its PA on whether or not there is data to be sent.